


Please, Sir

by MonsterSmut



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Orgasm Denial, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 10:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterSmut/pseuds/MonsterSmut
Summary: Kandomere is man of little time and exacting taste, so sometimes he has to get a little creative when it comes to finding someone who can satisfy his particular desires.





	Please, Sir

**Author's Note:**

> Standalone smutty ficlet, not related to my other Bright fics.  
> Featuring lines from the poem Please, Master by Allen Ginsberg

The bell above the door rings cheerfully, much too cheerfully for 5am, as my first customer of the day walks in. It's always him. Always right after we open and I'm the only one on shift. I don't even have to look up, I can tell it's him by the clipped sound of his Ferragamo Oxfords on the floor. He always gets the same thing; black coffee, one sugar. I think his job must be really stressful, he never really looks like he's had a good night's sleep, and he's always so serious, never smiles back or makes small talk like other customers.

Today, like most days, I already have his order ready for him.

“Thank you.” he says, voice lightly accented, his striking smoke-blue hair shifting to grey under the lights.

“You're welcome, sir, I like to anticipate your needs.” I demur. I'm not above a little flirtation, and he _is_ gorgeous. I did always have a thing for elves, with their elegant ears and sharp teeth.

He pauses and regards me intensely for a long moment, ice-moon eyes pinning me like a butterfly under glass. It might be my imagination, but I think he's checking me out. _I should be so lucky..._

“Will there be anything else, sir?”

That seems to shake him out of whatever thought he was having.

“No, nothing else.”

I take his payment and maybe I check him out, too, as he walks away.

 

 _Please master can I touch your cheek_  
_please master can I kneel at your feet_  
_please master can I loosen your blue pants_

 

The next day, he surprises me again when I hand him his usual.

“Your hair looks nice like that.” he says.

“Oh, um, thank you, sir.” I don't usually wear my hair down at work, but my hair tie broke and I didn't have another on me. I tuck an errant lock behind my ear, trying not to blush.

He gives me a curt nod and another appraising sweep of his silver eyes before he departs.

I start wearing my hair down more often than not, after that.

 

 _please master can I have your thighs bare to my eyes_  
_please master can I take off your clothes below your chair_  
_please master can I kiss your ankles and soul_

 

“I need to be at the office early next week, can you be open at 4:30?” he asks.

I pause in the motion of running his card, a little shocked at his boldness.

“Oh, um, well, the owner sets the hours,” I falter as I see his expression turn disapproving, “but I'm here at that time anyway. I can make an exception for a regular like you.”

“Excellent.”

I have his order ready at 4:30 the next time he comes in. He tips well.

 

 _please master, please look into my eyes,_  
_please master order me down on the floor,_  
_please master tell me to lick your thick shaft_

 

“Are you seeing anyone?”

“I...what?”

“Do you have a boyfriend, girlfriend, spouse?” he asks me this as if he's asking for the time.

“...No.”

“Really?” He seems surprised. He seems pleased.

I don't what to think about that.

“Why, are you interested?” I say with false bravado.

“Yes, extremely.”

I'm certain that he can hear my pulse racing.

This time, he slips me his business card. _Kandomere,_ in silver script on black linen _._ How very fucking elven.

“Call me Friday at 11pm.” he says, like a man accustomed to getting things. “Call, don't text.”

 

 _please master press my face into your belly, pull me slowly strong thumbed_  
_till your dumb hardness fills my throat to the base_  
_till I swallow and taste your delicate flesh-hot prick barrel veined Please_

 

I call at 11pm.

“Hello?”

“Hello. Good girl.”

His voice is low and it...does things to me.

“I have a proposition for you.” I can hear him wetting his lips with his tongue. Dear god, his tongue.

“I'm listening.”

“I am a man of limited time and exacting taste. I don't date, I don't enter into relationships lightly. I am in need of...a companion, who understands my needs.” I can hear the smirk in his voice. “Who enjoys anticipating my needs.”

His breathing is becoming ragged, and I realize he's touching himself.

“I think I understand, sir.” I answer. He moans.

“Good, that's good. I appreciate your respect. You follow directions promptly and to the letter, I like that. What are you wearing? Tell me everything.”

“Black sweater, grey jeans, nude bra and underwear.”

“Take off the jeans and bra.”

“Yes, sir.” I do so.

“Are you wet for me, chiquita?” his tone is lascivious.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good, I want you to tease your clit, bring yourself to the brink and tell me when you're close.”

“Yes, sir.” my own voice sounds needy.

His breathing becomes more labored and strained as he listens to me pleasuring myself at his instruction.

“That's it, hermosa, are you thinking about me when you touch yourself? Are you wishing it were me?”

“ _Fuck_ , yes, sir...”

“Do you want my hands on you, on your wet cunt?”

“Yes, sir... _fuck,_ I'm so close! I want to cum, please!”

“Stop.” his order is curt and final.

I make a completely undignified sound and clasp my thighs together tight as my cunt throbs with unspent arousal.

“Good, you're so good, cariño...” he tapers off as his voice becomes more strained, a lewd groan filling my ears. I can picture him spilling into his fist, and I want so bad to see it. He says something in elven, and then there's silence. I wait.

“Tomorrow night I'm going to send a car for you. You're not to touch yourself in the meantime. Be ready at 9pm. No underwear.” he says before ending the call.

 

 _Master push my shoulders away and stare into my eye, & make me bend over the table_  
_please master grab my thighs and lift my ass to your waist_  
_please master your rough hand’s stroke on my neck your palm down my backside_

 

I'm ready when the car arrives. I'm not surprised he knows my address, his card states he works for the MTF. Stressful job, indeed. No wonder he's so tightly-wound. I aim to relieve some of that tension for him, and hopefully some of my own as well.

I'm delivered to a penthouse in an exclusive high-rise, escorted to the door and shown inside. Left alone in the luxurious surroundings, I remain standing. Kandomere appears in a doorway, looking more relaxed than I've ever seen him. Familiar surroundings, I suppose.

“Come here.” he beckons, his shirt sleeves rolled up.

I cross the penthouse unhurriedly, but with purpose. His eyes are appraising as he looks me over, but he seems pleased.

“You're wearing your hair the way I like, good.” he runs his hand over my ass. “No underthings?”

“No, sir.”

“Good. Choose your safeword.”

“Cake.”

Kandomere hums in amusement at that. “Sweet. It suits you.”

He leads me into the bedroom and gestures for me to sit on the tufted bench at the foot of the bed. He stands before me, his stance wide, hands clasped behind his back, head tilted to one side. His smooth blue hair parts around one pointed ear, his eyes glinting in the dark.

“You're doing very well, mi hermosa, better than I could have hoped. I'm very pleased.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Kandomere smiles, exposing his pointed teeth, and runs a hand along my cheek.

“I should reward you.” He unbuttons his suit trousers and frees his length. “Stroke me.”

I run my hand along his cock, steadily increasing firmness and pace until I find a combination he likes, his head tipped back, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows his groans of appreciation. I stroke him to fullness with both hands, moving one to cup his testes and massage them lightly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he hisses, one hand coming to grip my hair, “suck me.”

I part my lips and take him in my mouth eagerly, his firm hold on my hair guiding me until I'm positioned how he wants. He holds my head still by my hair and fucks my mouth as I moan around him, the weight of him heavy against my tongue. His taste is sharp and salty and I want more.

 

_please master make me say Please Master Fuck me now Please_

 

Kandomere pulls me off his cock with a 'pop' and pulls me to my feet, spinning me around. He bends me over, my weight braced on my hands against the bench as he knocks my feet further apart, spreading me open.

“Are you wet for me, ready for me?”

“Yes, sir.” I breathe.

“Tell me what you want. Be specific.” he pushes my skirt up around my waist.

“I want you to fuck me with your hard cock, sir. I want you to use me and fuck me hard how you want me, and I want you to cum inside me.” my face is burning at my own words, but it's worth it to hear him growl appreciatively. I hear him tear open a condom wrapper and sheathe himself, wishing he'd ask me to do it for him.

 

_please master stroke your shaft with white creams_

 

“Will you scream for me, chiquita?” he lines himself up against me, the blunt head of his cock nudging my slick folds apart.

“Yes, sir!”

“Uhnnnn, good...” he pushes himself into me steadily, “so tight...”

“Ah, fuck, yes!” I moan. “More, please, sir!”

He pushes into me until my ass is snug against his pelvis.

 

_please master shove it in me a little, a little, a little,_

 

“Greedy little sucia...”

His fingers dig into my hips as he thrusts hard, holding me in place, the pace he sets is punishing, the slide and drag of his thick cock inside me making my eyes water.

“Ohhhh fuck yes _please sir_ fuck me like that _please_...”

Kandomere moves one hand up to hold my shoulder, the grip on my hip and shoulder tight as he pistons into me, my knees threatening to buckle underneath me as he hits that spot inside my cunt that makes me mewl like a kitten.

 

 _please master pull out and slowly roll into the bottom_  
_please master lunge it again, and withdraw to the tip_  
_please please master fuck me again with your self, please fuck me Please_

 

“You're so fucking wet I can hear it, mi amor,” he groans, his voice rough with use, “ _ahhhhh_ fuck, do you like this?”

“Yesssss...”

“The way I fuck you, your tight cunt, the way I fill you...”

“Yes, sir, yes!”

I'm unprepared for his sharp teeth on the back of my neck, but I nearly cum when he bites down there. I arch my back and cry, throwing my head back. One of my hands flies up to grasp the back of his head and hold him there. He slides his hand up from my hip to hold my wrist, his other hand still firm on my shoulder and pulling me into him as he fucks me.

 

 _tenderly clasp me please master I take me to thee,_  
_& drive in my belly your selfsame sweet heat-rood_  
_your fingered in solitude Denver or Brooklyn or fucked in a maiden in Paris carlots_  
_please master drive me thy vehicle, body of love drops, sweat fuck_

 

I feel the heat of his tongue drag over my neck, soothing the bite marks that I know I'll be carrying for days after this, a souvenir of sorts. The hard staccato of his thrusts becomes languid and serpentine as he rolls his hips against me, lengthening his strokes and teasing me.

“Oh, _please_ , I'm so close, sir...”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want to cum, please, may I cum, sir?” I beg.

“Have you been good? Have you earned it, mi _muñequita_ _?”_

 

 _please master make me go moan on the table_  
_Go moan O please master do fuck me like that_  
_in your rhythm thrill-plunge and pull-back bounce & push down_

 

“Please, sir...” I hardly have breath to speak.

His hand snakes down my front to massage my clit as he keeps up the sinuous movements of his hips. I let out a choked sob, he keeps me teetering on the edge, the sweet throb just this side of painful, it's maddening.

Without warning, both hands are on my hips as he fucks me relentlessly, chasing his release. He pushes me forward until my arms are leaning on the bed, one knee on the bench. He presses his knee against the inside of mine on the bench, the added support only allowing him to fuck me harder.

He bends over me, his forehead pressed firmly against my spine, his thrusts becoming faster and more erratic, his moans becoming one long obscene growl as I feel him spasm and throb and twitch inside me. He keeps a hold on me as he rides out his orgasm, an almost angry moan escaping him as he sinks his teeth into my back. I cry out and force myself to keep still, to not pull away. His tongue soothes the bite again, though this time it stings where he's broken the skin. The thought of that tongue on my cunt makes me ache.

 

 _& plunge down in a brutal hard lash thru soft drip-fish_  
_& throb thru five seconds to spurt out your semen heat_  
_over & over, bamming it in while I cry out your name I do love you_  
_please Master._

 

When he's recovered himself, he lifts off me and pulls me off the bed, steadying me as my legs give out underneath me. His strong arms lift me up and deposit me on the bed, my back against the headboard. Kandomere strokes my face with his thumb and nestles between my quivering thighs.

“You did so well, mi amor, I am _very_ pleased with you.” he murmurs.

“Th...thank you, sir.” I manage, shakily.

“You deserve a reward for being so obedient.”

His eyes never leave mine as he settles down between my legs, his breath ghosting over my mons. His eyes are hooded and filled with desire, though now it glows like banked coals in the wake of his satisfaction. Kandomere uses his nose to part my swollen and tender folds, the sensation nearly too much for my overstimulated cunt.

“You may do as you please now, hermosa.”

When he finally drags his tongue across my clit, I want to sob in relief. I run my fingers through his hair as he licks at me, his fingers joining his tongue in their purposeful exploration of my sex. Closing his full lips over my clit, he sucks at it, flicking his tongue against it, while his fingers push inside me and begin working me inside out.

Kandomere is watching me intently over the edge of my vulva, nose pressed into my curls, and I'm acutely aware of my expression of utter helplessness. I rock my hips more firmly against his face, riding his face and chasing my own completion. He moans against my sex and works his fingers faster, rubbing my clit steadily with his wicked tongue. It doesn't take me long after that to cum.

By the time the ringing in my ears subsides, I'm leaning against his chest, his hands stroking my back soothingly. He offers me a glass of water from the bedside table, which I gratefully accept, my throat dry as a desert.

“Thank you, querida, I needed that more than you know.” he says, his voice raspy from exertion.

“I think I did, too.” I exhale.

Kandomere chuckles darkly. “I know, that's why I chose you.”

I peer up at him. “Can we do this again?”

“I would like that, very much.”

 

 


End file.
